joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ajimu Najimi (Wanked)
Summary Ajimu Najimi is the one who is stronger than all this wiki itself she will always be above her foes no matter how powerful they really are or how many times this page gets vandalized she will always transcend their powers no matter what Only LESS than-9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999% of her power Tier: Beyond the wiki itself, Doesn't matter because she solos you no matter how powerful your character really is even if you say that your character can beat her she will surpass it and solos Name: Ajiumu Najimi Orgin: Curious, you think I have some weak mere orgin Age: Beyond the concept of age Gender: Female Clasifciation: *** the classification ''' '''Powers and abilities: I HAVE THEM ALL THAT NOT EVEN ANYONE CAN HANDLE THIS MANY WORDS ATTACK Potency: DOESNT MATTER SPEED: doesn't matter Lifting Strength: Doesn't matter Striking Strength: Doesn't Matter Durability: Doesn't matter Stamina: Doesn't Matter Range: Doesn't Matter Intelligence: Doesn't Matter Standard Equipkent: ALL OF THEM WEAKNESSES: None Noteable Attacks/Techniques Superhuman Physiology: Even being sealed by the combination of Kumagawa's Book Maker and All Fiction, Ajimu seems to have great strength. She has crushed the ground by just stepping on it. Ajimu has also carried a soccer goal all the way to the top of the clock tower using only one hand. Ajimu is shown to be incredibly fast, to have dodged both the attacks of Zenkichi and Emukae simultaneously without effort while doing a sideways peace sign. * Four Figure Leg Lock (四の字固め, Yon no Jigatame): Used in response to Tsurubami's Provocations User style, Ajimu can pin an opponent down in a wrestling-like fashion. Abnormalities and Minuses Multiple Skill User: Ajimu does not have one specific Abnormality or Minus. Instead she has an insurmountable amount of distinct Abnormalities and Minuses (7,932,135,441,523,222 Abnormalities and 4,925,916,526,110,643 Minuses, for 12,858,051,967,633,865 skills in total). After giving Hundred Gauntlets to Kumagawa and later Parasite Seeing to Zenkichi, her total drops to 12,858,051,967,633,863 skills. She later takes back Hundred Gauntlets from Kumagawa and returns his original Minus to him, raising the total amount to 12,858,051,967,633,864 skills. After she is "killed" by Iihiko, she meets Kumagawa in the dream classroom to give him Hundred Gauntlets and Unskilled. This decreases her total to 12,858,051,967,633,862 skills. At present, Ajimu has demonstrated or explained 814 different skills. Parasite Seeing (欲視力, Parasaito Shīingu): Ajimu had an enhanced vision that granted her the ability to see what others saw through their own eyes. This also allowed her to see how others view the world and understand how they think. In the dream world, she was able to restore Zenkichi's eyesight after Kumagawa blinded him with All Fiction (a feat Kumagawa admits he himself could not do), by passing on her Parasite Seeing to him. Hundred Gauntlets (手のひら孵し, Handoreddo Gantoretto): A skill that reverses causality. Lip Service (口写し, Rippu Sābisu): By kissing someone, Ajimu is capable of switching their current ability with another that she possesses. She uses this ability to return Kumagawa's original Minus to him, taking back Hundred Gauntlets in the process. She can only retrieve abilities she gave out so she cannot take back a modified skill like Kumagawa's. Alibi Block (腑罪証明, Aribai Burokku): Described as a gentle skill by Ajimu, she can appear wherever and whenever she wants, including physical locations such as: in a locked room, in space, in heaven, or in hell, as well as metaphysical places such as: inside a dream, inside a heart, or even inside people. Dead Lock (死延足, Deddo Rokku): Ajimu has eternal life, and has lived for over 3,402,193,822,311 years. Life Zero (無効脛, Raifu Zero): Ajimu can nullify any skill she desires, even Medaka's The End. Standing Ovation (手の舞足の踏むところを知らず, Sutandeingu Obēshon): A skill which Ajimu claims can negate the effect of Parasite Seeing. Mirror Juvenile (身気楼, Mirā Jubunairu): An ability which tampers with a person's sense of perception, allowing Ajimu to appear to them however she wishes. Five Focus (五本の病爪,'' Faibu Fōkas''): A skill that inflicts diseases onto anyone that is scratched by the user's claws; the Five Focus is a skill that manipulates aliments. Door To Door (口区間, Doa To Doa): An ability which allows Ajimu to "travel through time" by bringing herself and others into the dream world where they appear at different stages in their lives. While Ajimu seems capable of entering the dream world freely on her own, to send other people there, she must first kiss them. Give Up-Down (逆転掌訴, Gibu Appu Daun): An ability which allows Ajimu to cling to high ceilings, even upside down. Count Up (指折り確認, Kaunto Appu): The ability to count large numbers of items. Ajimu uses it to count all the skills she uses. Others: as portrayed below she has numerous more abilities than the ones identified Sword Skills Sword Looks (見囮刀, Sōdo Rukkusu): Sword purification skill. Shadow Out (闘影の尻尾斬り, Shadou Auto): The shadow cutting skill. Born To Beat (裁人の手技, Bōn tou Bīto): Breaking the bone without cutting the flesh skill. Get Target (狙数増, Getto Tāgetto): Accuracy increase skill. Twin Runner (二垂走, Tsuin Rannā): Two cuts with one swing skill. Dynamite Smile: (大爆傷, Dainamaito Sumairu) An explosion after the cut skill. Ad Hoc Attack (二の腕三の剣, Ado Hokku Atakku): Extra attack skill. Leg Walker (健脚のき足, Reggu Wōkā): Swift draw skill. Trick Sword (ひねくれ者, Torikku Sōdo): Sword curving skill. Remote Light (想査剣, Rimōto Raito): Remote sword control skill. Life Scars (創傷, Raifu Sukāzu): Injuries worsen exponentially skill. Dead Or I Love You (死なば諸友, Deddo Oa Ai Rabu Yū): Becoming one with the sword skill. Limited Foot (これっきりの厄足, Rimiteddo Futto): Beheading skill. Head Edge (八刀身, Heddo Ejji): Changing the length of the blade skill. Ghost Cutter (正恣意妖刀, Gōsuto Kattā): Changing any sword to a spiritual sword skill. Sword Song (舞踊剣, Sōdo Songu): Cutting with sound skill. Atomic Number (骨盤号, Atomikku Nanbā): Atom cutting skill. Faux Guard (腰のものを盾にする, Fō Gādo): Making the sword into a barrier skill. Hard Break Shot (酔剣, Hādo Bureiku Shotto): Weakening a cut opponent skill. Ghost Blade (分刀身の術, Gōsuto Burēdo): Residual sword image skill. Hard Full Count (三度目の消自棄, Hādo Furu Kaunto): Sealing the opponent's skills after three hits skill. Critical Kit (悪化傷, Kuritikaru Kitto): Transforming scrapes to fatal wounds skill. Rapier Dystopia (滅を背負う, Reipia Disutopia): Vanishing weapon skill. Lost Blade (隠身不通, Rosuto Burēdo): Making the blade invisible skill. Not Selection (剣化両成胚, Notto Serekushon): Changing any object into a sword skill. Weight Restaurant (剣重足帝, Ueito Resutoran): Changing the sword's weight skill. Meta Junction (定滅多標敵, Meta Jankushon): Break into pieces skill. Red Ice Cream (とろけた慟哭, Reddo Aisukurīmu): Sword screaming skill. Saint Up (聖挑戦, Seinto Appu): Growing the sword skill. Amateur Armor (勝って兜の緒を切断, Amachua Āmā): Armor cutting skill. Most Love (愛の大掌, Mosuto Rabu): Transferring damage to one's loved ones skill. A Lot Of Hand (多手多様, A Rotto Obu Hando): Slashing simultaneous omni-directional skill. No Motion (無病死, Nō Mōshon): Cutting without cutting skill. Hi-Fi Speed (足度違反, Hai Fai Supīdo): Fast fighting skill. Sore Deal (人類刀化, Sō Diaru): Turning a cut opponent into a sword skill Changing Weapon (武器口噛, Chenjingu Uepon): Switching weapons skill. Kiss And Cry (居待ち時間, Kisu Ando Kurai): Taking what is to come skill. Battle Check (剣康身断, Batoru Chekku): Getting information after a cut skill. Full Sword (体剣断, Furu Sōdo): Making the sword giant skill. Master's Taboo (剣士の禁じ手, Masutāzu Tabū): Cutting with the third hand skill. Anti-Creator Soul (仏作って魂入れず, Anchi Kurieitā Souru): Sculpting skill. Child Control (児童操縦, Chairudo Kontorōru): Remote control skill. Heat Shock (瀉血消毒, Hīto Shokku): Boiling the target's blood skill. Prism Prison (前人未刀檻, Purizumu Purizun): Making a cage with a sword skill. Shoulder Sword (双肩術, Shorudā Sōdo): Dual wield skill. Must Cut (身切り発車, Masuto Katto): When cut you power up skill. Strange Stone (石の下にも執念, Sutorenji Sutōn): Turning a cut opponent to stone skill. Tutoria (武指導, Chūtoria): Teaching how to use a sword skill. Double Blade (合成樹指, Dabu Bureido): Sword combination skill. Black Bled (流血倫理, Burakku Bureddo): Bloody sword skill. Craft Speech (言葉は武器の手形, Kurafuto Supīchi): Sword whisperer skill. Platform (恋の鞘痕, Purattofōmu): Cutting with a sheathed sword skill. Sample Fumble (柄見本, Sanpuru Fanburu): Cutting a pattern skill. Frog Blog (下手な剣士も一度は名剣, Furoggu Buroggu): Certain destruction with tremendous power skill. Tricolor (血色, Torikorōru): Discoloring sword skill. Hyper Dash Wit (鞘走りより口走り, Haipā Dasshu Witto): Saying a cool phrase after cutting powers you up skill. Ignorance Hilt (疲れ知らず, Igunoransu Hiruto): If you touch the blade you gain health skill. High Blade Revolver (弾眼剣, Hai Bureido Riborubā): Changing six swords to bullets skill. Exsense (刀剣神経, Ekkususensu): Nerve cutting skill. Death Throw (へしきり叫べ, Desu Surou): Sunder the target skill. Pass Shield (殺陣尽くす, Pasu Shīrudo): Pass through barriers skill. Go Bad Logic (腐論理性, Gou Baddo Rojikku): Rotting sword cuts skill. Natural Protection (自護精神, Nachuraru Purotekushon): Natural posture skill. Bad Bye (肩側離, Baddo Bai): Sword taking damage instead of the wielder skill. Death Mes (死刑執刀, Desu Mesu): Seppuku skill. Claymore (粘性の剣, Kureimoa): Sword becomes jelly skill. Rolling Desire (煩悩転がし, Rōringu Dezaia): Stealing the cut opponent's wishes. Ideally Justice (敵渡な腕前, Aidiarī Jasutisu): Final hit skill. Recovery Chorus (無事これ命剣, Rekaborī Kōrasu): Sword repair skill. Lightening Blade (光率的刀身, Raitoningu Burēdo): Sword of light skill. Air Jigsaw (空胴斬り, Ea Jigusō): Air cutting skill. Steel Wood (未だ木鶏足りえず, Sutīru Uddo): Wooden sword skill. Water Jet Mes (血は水よりも薄い, Wātā Jetto Mesu): Cutting only what you want to cut skill. Kill Log (斬録, Kiru Rogu): Record a cut target skill. Blind Thruster (瞳孔隠し, Buraindo Surasutā): Weapon barrage skill. Making Space Debris (剣を翻せば星雲を斬り剣を覆せば流星雨を斬る, Meikingu Supēsu Deburi): Star cutting skill. Receptor (需要体, Reseputā): Taking a real drawn sword skill. Rental Ticket (借知剣, Rentaru Chiketto): Using a sword owner's technique skill. Cut Test (斬っても斬れない仲, Katto Tesuto): Healing right after getting cut skill. Sword Man (剣者, Sōdo Man): Personifying the sword skill. Relation Break (破砕身, Rirēshon Bureiku): Pincer attack skill. Parallel Step (斬半規管, Parareru Suteppu): Cutting the sense of balance skill. Dark Sizing (改吸剣, Dāku Saijingu): Based on how many times hit the sword's shape will change skill. Reasonable Handy (お安い手加減, Rīzunaburu Handi): Deal moderate damage skill. Sentimental Motivation (気乗な構え, Senchimentaru Mochibēshon): Riding emotions on the sword skill. One's Necro (一刀骸, Wanzu Nekuro): Removing openings skill. Two Weigh One Hand (手の裏を返す, Tsū Wei Wan Hando): Shuriken skill.105 It can be said to be a Ninja Skill. Sharp Glide (人を呪わば風穴二つ, Shāpu Guraidō): Sword pressure throwing skill. Value Lives (命をおおごとに, Varyū Raibusu): Destroying everything besides life forms skill. Genocide Rule (絶命が条件, Jenosaido Rūru): Murder sword skill. My Sword (自刀本願, Mai Sōdo): Turning the body into a sword skill. Sword Rain (刀下垂体, Sōdo Rein): Swords raining from high in the sky skill. Chopping Viking (斬り破台, Choppingu Baikingu): Finely chopping skill. Meaning Network (基本概念の大網, Mīningu Nettowāku): Cutting a concept skill. Bat Only Championship (私は勝利以外は欲しくない, Batto Onrī Chanpionshippu): Experience point renunciation skill.105 It is noted that this skill could also qualify as a Martial Arts Skill, but it is likely counted as a Sword Skill because of the losing equals death mentality of swordsmen. Turn Over (殺気も軋轢に伏す, Tānōbā): Strike with the back of the sword skill. It is hinted that if one were to try to cut with the blade of a sword, they would be forcibly made to cut with the back. Very Best Flash (飛び斬りの一閃, Berī Besuto Furasshu): The longer the sword is not swung, the stronger it gets skill. Near Redeath (急所外し, Nia Rīdesu): No matter how many times cut one does not die skill. Prize Goal (思い上がり, Puraizu Gōru): Intoxication by sword skill. The necessity of such a skill is questionable. Damocles Sword (鬼気管理, Damokuresu Sōdo): On guard skill Martial Arts Skill Beginner's Hard Luck (たどたどしい拳, Bigināzu Hādo Rakku): Make defense impossible skill. Double Flower (両手に花, Daburu Furawā): Changing dominant hand skill. Very Short Range (末端距離走, Berī Shōto Renji): Understanding distance skill. Like Love Law (殴愛, Raiku Rabu Rō): Caress skill. Reverse Cover (毛頭に戻る, Ribāsu Kabā): Damage canceling skill. Weight Control (散重心, Ueito Kontorōru): Distribute body weight skill. Pinhole Shot (人の一刺し, Pinhōru Shotto): Vital strike skill. Thousand Legs (足並みを揃える, Sauzando Reggusu): Step technique skill. Hue Match Point (人間的特異点, Hyū Macchi Pointo): Releasing the limiter skill.110 It is humorously noted that this skill was used against the limiter-using Shinkirou Kotobuki. Fake Hand (手品師の左手, Feiku Hando): Feint skill. Plot Fight (知識の方向, Purotto Faito): Predict the opponent's moves skill. Hurdle Accel (威力細胞害, Hādoru Ekuseru): Shifting power skill. Running Back (背中這わせ, Rāningu Bakku): Taking the backside skill. I Fall Down (誰かさんが転んだ, Ai Fāru Daun): Kinetic vision improvement skill. Just Meat (肉体言語, Jasuto Mīto): Expressing feelings with fists skill. Non-Stop House (溜息呵成, Nonsutoppu Hausu): Turbulent strike skill. 180 Defense (玄人肌視, Wan Eiti Difensu): Understanding through experience skill. Wall Poster (肩肘貼らない, Wāru Posutā): Walk on walls skill. It is noted that Oudo Miyakonojou can perform this skill as a feat of strength. Accountability (節明責任, Akauntabiriti): Counter skill. Kill Me Blow (痛信内臓, Kiru Mī Burō): Penetrating fist skill. Crash Pain (遺体損壊, Kurasshu Pein): No pain skill. Spin-Off Set (手回し蹴り, Supin'ofu Setto): Rotation skill. Physical Defrag (生理整頓, Fijikaru Difuragu): Body optimization skill. Eye Code (識蔑視,Ai Kōdo): See all of the opponent skill. Science Defense (護神経, Saiensu Difensu): Strengthening nerves skill. Omit Heart (疲れない心臓, Omitto Hāto): Second wind skill. Three Force (散肺貰い, Surī Fōsu): Triple experience boost skill. Hitting Song (殴援歌, Hittingu Songu): Punching song skill. Cheer Fighters (闘士の翼賛, Chia Faitāzu): Flying skill. Critical Five (五感性, Kuritikaru Faibu): Stealing the opponent's senses skill. Damage Harness (一手故意, Damēji Hānesu): Deliberately receive damage skill. The purpose of such a skill is questionable. Monitor Checker Flag (開闢六十度の視界, Monitā Chekkā Furaggu): Removing blind spot skill. Lockdown (無忌味な激励, Rokkudaun): Downing ban skill. It is hinted that the user may also be unable to down their opponent when using this skill. Ad-Balloon Attack (一方的な一撃, Ado Barūn Atakku): Impossible to counterattack skill. Noble (歯擦無し, Nōburu): Impossible to miss skill. Trust Battle (一対一体, Torasuto Batoru): Forced duel skill. Patch Test (痛い系, Pacchi Tesuto): Inflict pain without damage skill. Though this skill is considered a Martial Arts Skill, Nisio Isin sarcastically refers to it as a Torture Skill. Deep Rope (深い絞殺, Dīpu Rōpu): Anaerobic exercise skill. No Look Shoot (眼を閉じれば見えるもの, Nō Rukku Shūto): Fighting without sight skill. This skill is noted to be similar to Zenkichi's Minus Nullify System. Winder (常勝理由, Uindā): Air battle skill. It is noted that Itami Koga would like to fight against this skill. Death Swimming (反溺死, Desuimingu): Water fighting skill. It is noted that Mogana Kikaijima does not want to fight against this skill.118 Peek Out Fool (馬鹿者には限度がない, Pīku Auto Fūru): Exceeding limits skill. Heart Control (ご随意に, Hāto Kontorōru): Controlling the heart beat skill. Running System (免疫効果, Rāningu Shisutemu): Once hit will not be hit again skill. No Risk No Return High Touch High End (この手に得るものなし, この手から消えるものもなし, Nō Risuku Nō Ritān Hai Tacchi Hai Endo): Doubling power by abandoning rewards skill. Pyramid Knuckle (不利用塞拳, Piramiddo Nakkuru): Gaining power from your opponent skill. Sailor Same (同時情映, Sērā Seimu): Taking the same damage as the target skill. Before Morning (鎧袖一食, Bifō Mōningu): Whole body attack skill. Hit Maker (猛打傷, Hitto Mēkā): Combo skill. Bashing Passion (精神叩き, Basshingu Passhon): Spirit punching skill. Short Short (短気決戦, Shōto Shōto): The battle won't drag on skill. Interval (小臼歯, Intābaru): Power charge skill. Illegal (禁じ手, Irīgaru): Technique sealing skill. Aim Core (照準核, Eimu Koa): Aiming skill. Slice Knuckle (薄霧拳, Suraisu Nakkuru): Cutting with the fists skill. Hand Shake Truce (拳闘の仲直り, Hando Sheiku Turūsu): Draw avoidance skill. Miss Anger Stand (奇想憤慨, Misu Angā Sutando): Impossible to predict hit skill. See You Damage (傷跡はよろしく, Shī Yū Damēji): Substitute skill. Mad Sensor (緩覚器, Maddo Sensā): Opponent appears to be moving slowly skill. Alternate Regulation (反則指定, Arutanēto Regyurēshon): Fair play skill. It is humorously noted that Ajimu has already violated the notion of fair play. Service Ace (先出しじゃんけん, Sābisu ēsu): First move skill. Dressing Damage (命に別状がないだけ, Doresshingu Damēji): Leaving after-effect skill. Best Bout (真拳勝負, Besuto Bauto): Bring out enemy's full power skill. My Inflation (髪展途上, Mai Infurēshon): The stronger the enemy is, the stronger the user is skill. Dancing Escape (反射舞踊, Danshingu Esukēpu): Emergency evacuation skill. Disk Bury Code (御身透視, Disuku Barī Kōdo): Understanding strategy skill. Route Selection (足しげく通う, Rūto Serekushon): Instant movement skill. Missile To Pause (身じろぎひとつ, Misuru Tu Pōzu): Stopping movement skill. Triple Necrotic (壊死三倍化, Toripuru Nekurotikku): Take extra damage and return three times damage skill. Stoic Pro (胃袋叩き, Sutoikku Purō): Increasing fighting will with each hit skill. Condition Bon Bon (条件付き掌理, Kondishon Bon Bon): Set rules for the fight skill. Satellite Camp (陣考衛星, Sateraito Kyanpu): Commanding view skill. I Can Cancel (私だけは待ったあり, Ai Kyan Kyanseru): Cancel an attack that has happened before skill.110 This skill is noted to be particularly unfair. Doctor Against (非学者論に負けず, Dokutāgeinsuto): Ignore physics skill. Rush Hour (怒突合, Rasshu Awā): Increase fighting spirit skill. Silent Ninja (忍び体, Sairento Ninja): Make attack sounds vanish skill. Perspective Revenger (こっちが殴ったら終わり, Pāsupekutibu Ribenjā): Revenge skill. Credit Damage (痕払い, Kurejitto Damēji): Make damage into debt skill. Usable (お前が使え, Yūzunaburu): Switch techniques skill. Counter Snipe (反撃必殺, Kauntā Sunaipu): Fight back skill. Heel And Toe (手ですることを足でする, Hīru Ando Tō): Specialized footwork skill. Future Practice (精進はまた今度, Fyūcha Purakutisu): Training loan skill. Suicide Action (絞首交態, Sūsaido): Change defense power to offense power skill. Pangaea Crusher (五大陸満足, Pangea Kurassha): Continent crushing skill. Iron Maiden Race (体休紐, Aian Meiden Rēsu): Toughness skill. Mistaker (毛砕欠陥, Misuteikā): Precision strike skill. Style Keep Out (間髪相容れず, Sutairu Kīpu Auto): Surprise attack skill. Hu-Lip (人唇, Hyū Rippu): Relax skill. Traffic Serious (意識不明の渋滞, Torafikku Shiriasu): Too much trouble skill. Invisible Lamp (停視信号, Inbishiburu Ranpu): Invisible hit skill. Morphing Ghost (理想像, Mōfingu Gōsuto): Show only your best moves skill. Clever Headbutt (賢者の石頭, Kurebā Heddobatto): Headbutt skill. Stand Distant Blow (怨敵は遠くにありて殴るもの, Sutando Disutanto Burō): Far hit skill. Mosquito Gate (痛痒門, Mosukitō Gēto): It won't hurt but it will itch when hit skill. This skill is noted to be one of Ajimu's many pointless skills. Exciting Memory (人生経験段, Ekisaitingu Memorī): Use all previous opponent's techniques skill. Auranizer (雰囲気者, ōrānaizā): The ability to see aura skill. Receive Dockings (とっておきの王技, Rishību Dokingusu): Making a skill secret skill. Miracle Reflection (奇跡は佝度でも, Mirakuru Rifurekushon): Fluke reproduction skill. Simple Decide (あっけない決まり手, Shinpuru Disaido): Conclusion skill. Reject Loser (負け犬お断り, Rijekuto Rūzā): Will not receive a rematch skill. Magic Skill Exhibition Match (間違いなく放火, Ekishibijon Macchi): Fire governing skill. Water Body Slam (水肢体, Wōtā Bodi Suramu): Water governing skill. Bolt Leg (千脚万雷, Boruto Reggu): Lightning governing skill. Window Shocking (風の吹くまま, Uindou Shokkingu): Wind governing skill. Heaven Is Not Heaven (業苦楽情土, Hevun Izu Notto Hevun): Earth governing skill. Flower Bad (人生花逆理, Furawā Baddo): Flower governing skill. Dark Elbow (闇夜に肘鉄砲, Dāku Erubō): Darkness governing skill. Sabotage Beam (怠るの光, Sabotāju Bīmu): Light governing skill. Spring Grocery (春の食罪, Supuringu Gurossarī): Spring governing skill. Noisy Summer Beetle (夏の虫氷を笑う, Noijī Samā Bītoru): Summer governing skill. Lonely Autumn (秋の独善, Ronrī ōtamu): Autumn governing skill. Winter Generalist (冬の脳漿軍, Uintā Jenerarisuto): Winter governing skill. Time Out (時間体, Taimu Auto) : Night governing skill. Hospital Genome (疾患護, Hosupitaru Genomu): Illness governing skill. Ground Sound (喉響曲不幸和音, Guraundo Saundo): Sound governing skill. Nitrogen Breath (窒息死, Nitorogen Buresu): Nitrogen governing skill. Sensational Hair (破天荒な髮型, Sensēshonaru Hea): Weather governing skill. Hard Luck Store (頭薬物, Hādo Rakku Sutoa): Poison governing skill. Dry Sauna (温湿口花, Dorai Sauna): Humidity governing skill. Gravito (躯重力, Gurabito): Gravity governing skill. Grip Chaos (大把乱, Gurippu Kaosu): Wave governing skill. Maniac Curtain (人間の羽衣, Maniakku Kātan): Cloth governing skill. Emotional Turning (屈折した愛情, Emōshonaru Tāningu): Reflection governing skill. Shadow Step (影踏み, Shadou Suteppu): Shadow governing skill. Cinderella Syndrome (配下振りの娘, Shinderera Shindorōmu): Ash governing skill. Mist Sister (霧霧妹 or 霧々妹, Misuto Shisutā): Fog governing skill. Painter Contest (芸術家の審美眼, Peintā Kontesuto): Picture governing skill. Wallpaper (細胞壁, Wōrupēpā): Barrier governing skill. Alcohol Sand (三々駆動, Arukōru Sando): Sand governing skill. Free For Hole (落齢穴, Furī Fōru Hōru): Hole governing skill. Monster Red (血未魍魎, Monsutā Reddo): Blood governing skill. Muscle Collection (公募筋, Massuru Korekushon): Germ governing skill. Magnet Streamer (取っ手おきの網, Magunetto Sutorīmā): Magnet governing skill. Golden Cloud (雲の上の浮遊層, Gōruden Kuraudo): Gold governing skill. Silver Opinion (二番手を吟じる, Shirubā Opinion): Silver governing skill. Emergence Copper (器の中の胴体着陸, Emājensu Koppā): Copper governing skill. Death To Sky (破壊身空, Desu to Sukai): Sky governing skill. Sky True (真空癇, Sukai Turu): Vacuum governing skill. Sun Sloshing (指外線, San Surosshingu): Sun governing skill. Polardigm Shift (目印ずらし, Poradaimu Shifuto): Polaris governing skill. Mother Mars Ship (宇宙戦火星号, Mazāzu Māzu Shippu): Mars governing skill. Nine Pluto (王座奪還, Nain Purūto): Pluto governing skill. Meteor Neck (隕咳落下, Meteo Nekku): Meteor governing skill. My Sea Chip (大海を片手で塞ぐ, Mai Shī Chippu): Sea governing skill. Swamp Girl (沼女, Suwanpu Gāru): Swamp governing skill. Riverse (身川死, Ribāsu): River governing skill. Emperor Stone (石血帝, Enparā Sutōn): Stone governing skill. Hang Up Jewel (抱石箱, Hangu Appu Jueru): Gem governing skill. It is noted that this skill has a more limited application than the stone governing skill. Ouroboros Connect (意外な連鎖, Uroborosu Konekuto): Calamity governing skill. Angle Of Opera (零距離視射劇, Anguru Obu Opera): Angle governing skill. It is noted that if an attack is delivered at point-blank range, the angle will be zero degrees. Acht Acht Dessin (発破六重死, Ahato Ahato Dessan): Explosion governing skill. Skin Forest (人肌の温もり, Sukin Fōresuto): Forest governing skill. Average Crying Night (八十八夜の泣きにしもあらず, Aberēji Kuraingu Naito): Constellation governing skill. Treasure Tasting (味発見の財宝, Torejā Teisutingu): Flavor governing skill. Key World (世界の鍵, Kī Wārudo): Key governing skill. Hyper String Theory (超舌弦理論, Haipā Sutoringu Seorī): Thread governing skill. North Breath (北風の吹き替え, Nōsu Buresu): Voice governing skill. Drink Range (嚥距離恋愛, Dorinku Renji): Distance governing skill. Overreaction (拒絶犯脳, ōbāriakushon): Chemical reaction governing skill. Battle Smell (芳しい両拳, Batoru Sumeru): Scent governing skill. Deep Sink (深淵で水泳大会, Dīpu Shinku): Depth governing skill. Nutrino Compliance (味覚認物体, Nyūtorino Konpuraiansu): Nutrition governing skill. Stereogram (二重視点, Sutereoguramu): Roughness governing skill. Deathtrian Deck (死の歩道橋, Desutorian Dekki): Path governing skill. Reading Magic (他愛ない読み聞かせ, Rīdingu Majikku): Incantation governing skill. Animal User (盲従使い, Animaru Yūzā): Animal governing skill. Mirror Effect (魔手鏡, Mirā Efekuto): Mirror governing skill. Strong Story (強い語り手, Sutorongu Sutōrī): Strength governing skill. Delicate Delete (弱い殺し手, Derikēto Derīto): Weakness governing skill. My Speed (自我速度, Mai Supido): Speed governing skill. Active Talk (活舌性, Akutibu Tōku): Activity governing skill. Leopard Eye (豹の眼, Reoparudo Ai): Evil Eye governing skill. Readability (読舌, Rīdabiriti): Letter governing skill. Most Impact (心証膨大, Mosuto Inpakuto): Size governing skill. Tektite (硝子体, Tekutaito): Glass governing skill. Nearby See-Through (見えなくてもそばにいる, Niabai Shīsurū): Spirit governing skill. Pendulum Heart (揺れ動く心, Penjuramu Hāto): Vibration governing skill. Easy Chorus (即興合唱, ījī Kōrasu): Song governing skill. Rainbow Lamp (燈虹彩, Reinbō Ranpu): Color governing skill. Play Smoke (遊煙, Purei Sumōku): Smoke governing skill. Number Foot (心の足し算, Nanbā Futto): Number governing skill. Prime Foot (素足算, Puraimu Futto): Prime governing skill. Hand Ring Berserker (情熱暴走, Hando Ringu Bāsākā): Rampage governing skill. Death Voice Navigation (咆哮音痴, Desu Boisu Nabigēshon): Direction governing skill. Selfish Requester (困ってなくても神頼み, Serufisshu Rikuesutā): Prayer governing skill. Fantasy Illusion (幻の幻覚, Fantajī Iryūjon): Illusion governing skill. Wise Man Collection (哲学者の蒐集癖, Waizu Man Korekushon): Knowledge governing skill. Magma Stone (火山の意志, Maguma Sutōn): Pyroclastic flow governing skill. It is speculated that this skill is particularly flashy. Vinyl House Survival (家中の悲働, Binīru Hausu Sabaibaru): House governing skill. Big Name Dreamer (夢人, Biggu Nēmu Dorīmā): Dream governing skill. Choke Board (息止まり, Chōku Bōdo): Wall governing skill. Secret Research (情報操査, Shīkuretto Risāchi): Information governing skill. Window Gaze (破目殺しの窓, Uindou Geizu): Window governing skill. Blood Bus Stop (血管戸当て, Buraddo Basu Sutoppu): Entrance/Exit governing skill. Turning Point (点火吹雪, Tāningu Pointo): Point governing skill. Slow Line (投降線, Surō Rain): Line governing skill. Neck Ring Hold (首輪をもって貴しとなす, Nekku Ringu Hōrudo): Ring governing skill. It is noted that this skill has a cruel name. Gemini Impression (一印性双生児, Jeminainpuresshon): Stamp governing skill. Unfixed Future (未来な恋えられる, Anfikkusudo Fyūchā): Future governing skill. Magical Life (ある魔法の一生, Majikaru Raifu): Magic governing skill. The presence of this skill makes the necessity of the other magic skills questionable. Mental Skill Boneless Farm (動物のいない農場, Bonresu Fāmu): Remove bones skill. I'm Crime (きみと罰, Aimu Kuraimu): Make your opponent think they committed crimes skill. Ocean De'Javu (見覚えがある海, ōshan Dejavyū): De'javu skill. Different Talent (他重人格, Difarento Tarento): Pretend you're someone else skill. Super Whisper (ひそひそ話, Sūpā Wisupā): Make them begin to hear insults skill. Pray Have Hope (絶望から至る病, Pure Habu Hōpu): Despair skill. Lovely Hate (愛容れない, Raburī Heito): Love skill. Tracking (個人的外傷, Torakkingu): Create false trauma skill. Limit Over (人間やればできっぱなし, Rimitto ōbā): Inertia skill. Nisio Isin joked that this skill's name was already over the limit. Dream Ghost (幽霊視眼, Dorīmu Gōsuto): Ghost seeing skill. Candle Service (蝋面傅謝, Kyandoru Sābisu): Extort apologies skill. Paper Driver (無自已無為犯, Pēpā Doraibā): Leave your body behind skill. Body Blast (不満死体, Bodi Burasuto): Unhappiness skill. Cyclotrombe l'oeil (裸足の騙し絵, Saikurotoronburuiyu): Swindle skill. Friendly Neighbor Green (隣の芝なきって本当に青い, Furendorī Neibā Gurīn): Jealousy skill. Cross Freulein (好子嬢, Kurosu Furorain): Charm skill. Seven Doubt (七度尋ねて人を信じろ, Sebun Dauto): Doubt skill. Name Kate The Machinegun (眠気ざまし, Nēmu Keito Za Mashingan): Hypnosis skill. Triple Terrible (恐るべき大人達, Toripuru Teriburu): Fear skill. Past Promise (思い違い, Pasuto Puromisu): Fabricate a memory skill. Leading Right (右手をご覧ください, Rīdingu Raito): Leading guide skill. Because Problem (悩ましい身体, Bikōzu Puroburemu): Push worries upon others skill. General Propaganda (無知に訴える論証, Jeneraru Puropaganda): Persuasion skill. Very Hungry (腹一匁, Berī Hangurī): Feeling of hunger skill. Crystal Edge (嫌割者, Kurisutaru Ejji): Become hated by everyone skill. Death Smile (獲顔, Desu Sumairu): Really fake smile skill. Excuse Love (情嫌つきの愛, Ekusukyūzu Rabu): Flattery skill. Barter Butterfly (着意水泳, Bātā Batafurai): Indulgence skill. Own Goal (自殺典, Oun Gōru): Instigate suicide skill. Old Cold Whip (老体に無知打つ, ōrudo Kōrudo Wippu): Deprive of knowledge skill. Qualia Quality (想作の質, Kuoria Kuoriti): Make consciousness nonexistent skill. Humachine Error (思考停止性問題, Hyūmashin Erā): Unable to think skill. Placebo Process (偽薬体, Purashībo Purosesu): Disagreement skill. Double Mind (逡巡の悲鳴, Daburu Maindo): Can't escape from being lost skill. Arrow Blow (免罪事拳, Arō Burō): Acquittal skill. Trust Best (今日は調子が悪い, Torasuto Besuto): Believe you had a golden age skill. It is noted that even without this skill, people are liable to do this anyway. Life Game Pressure (高過ぎる期待値重過ぎる人生, Raifu Gēmu Puresshā): Great pressure skill. Cold Chain (神経鎖, Kōrudo Chēn): Addiction skill. Gate Out (口外不出, Gēto Auto): Spread others' secrets skill. About Dark (暗黒喰らい, Abauto Dāku): Pessimism skill. It is noted that the cool name of this skill contrasts with its contents. Impossible Repeater (及ぼぬ恋の滝登り, Inposshiburu Ripītā): Give up stealing skill. Homesick House (競う本能, Hōmushikku Hausu): Crush fighting spirit skill. Heart Disk Crush (心の泥酔, Hāto Disukurasshu): Crazy admirer skill. Hostibility Zombie (死ぬほど快適, Hosutabiriti Zonbi): Spoil others skill. Death Tear Friend (涙なしでは殺せない, Desu Tia Furendo): Tear up skill. Resistance Age (犯行期, Rejisutansu Eiji): Make others want to betray people skill Killer Be Quiet (沈黙は禁雄弁は忍, Kirā Bī Kuwaietto): Make words nonexistent skill. Dislike (愛逆転, Disuraiku): Hate what you like skill. This skill is noted to be "too much of a demon", likely because of its cruel nature. Nearly Insomnia (一睡眠不足, Niarī Insomunia): Become unable to sleep skill. Propagation (専門家の冗談, Puropogēshon): Provocation skill. Hit Man's Identity (どうして人を殺してはいけないの, Hitto Manzu Aidentiti): Killing intent skill. Niche Leading (意味深読み, Nicchi Rīdingu): Suspicion skill. Feeling Mixer (哀喜楽怒, Fīringu Mikisā): Feelings reversal skill. Lonely Wedding Party (死ぬときは一人, 生きるときも一人, Ronrī Uedingu Pātī): Loneliness skill. Antique (人間蟻, Antīku): Crawling sensation skill. Custom Nine (悪癖九年, Kasutamu Nain): Grant a bad habit skill. Out Of Simulation (想定の趣味, Auto Obu Shumirēshon): Grant bad taste skill. Sense Of Wonderful (不可思議感, Sensu Obu Wandafuru): Disturb every sense skill. Principle Capriccio (狂騒原理の記憶, Purinshipuru Kapuricchio): Competition skill. Monkey Walk (終焉の起源, Monkī Wōku): Regression skill. Lunatic Manner (悲惨この礼, Runatikku Manā): Force good manners skill. Nothing Sisters (無いが意見の添姉妹, Nasshingu Shisutāzu): Debauchery skill. Witches Animal Forces (魔女の水晶体, Wicchīzu Animaru Fōshizu): Abnormal field of vision skill. Six To One (才能の目, Shikkusu Tou Wan): Low intelligence skill. Mind Broken (壊いもの知らず, Maindo Burōkun): Profanity skill. Pygmalion (豚人形, Piggumarion): Turn into doll skill. Midnight Neurosis (胸を穿つ病, Middonaito Noirōze): Curse skill. Suspect Neuron (迷走信経, Sasupekuto Nyūron): Superstition skill. Modern Phobia (先端恐怖症, Modan Fobia): Bad cultural practice skill. Nonsense Dictionary (ない意味で意味がない, Nansensu Dikushonarī): Nonsense skill. In No Chest (胸中無念, In Nō Chesuto): Regret skill. Building Consensus Block (四角い意識を丸く欠く, Birudingu Konsensasu Burokku): Corruption skill. Stakeholder (利害還元者, Sutēkuhorudā): Interest skill. Ultimate Narcissism (目に入れたい, Arutimetto Narushishizumu): Narcissism skill. One Of Them (選ばれし私, Wan Obu Zemu): Get cocky skill. Heart Lung (心配機能, Hāto Rangu): Anxiety skill. Shining Shining (白日の下に周知の事実, Shainingu Shainingu): Everything is embarrassing skill. Dry Child (子枯らし, Dorai Chairudo): Dry up skill. Anti Success (席を蹴るが価値, Anchi Sakusesu): Success avoidance skill. Sinking Time (時効嫌悪, Shinkingu Taimu): Disgust skill. Paranoiza (偏愛干渉, Paranoizā): Forced fetish skill. Runaway Three Six (三十六目散, Rannawei Surī Shikkusu): Fleeing skill. Angry Umbrella (怒り心頭に発しない, Angurī Anburera): Unable to get angry skill. Self Protector (保身演技, Serufu Purotekutā): "I am cute" skill. It is noted that, depending on the opponent, there may not be a need to use this skill. Focus Anxiety (破顔一焦, Fōkasu Anguzaiati): Impatience skill. Peek-A-Boo (曲がる骨には曲がる肉あり, Pīkābu): Misinterpretation skill. Wonderful Frog Make Little (意のままの蛙大海を知り尽くす, Wandafuru Furoggu Meiku Ritoru): Look down on skill. Spell Checker (文字通りの人文字, Superu Chekkā): Dyslexia skill. Sorry Destroy (手憐手砕, Sōrī Desutoroi): Sugar coating skill. Painting Blood (肝脳血に塗る, Peintingu Buraddo): Sense of defeat skill.[ Rabid Fox (途死孤泣, Rabbido Fokkusu): Forced empathy skill. Closed Clean Room (潔癖状の傷毒, Kurōzudo Kurīn Rūmu): Fastidiousness skill. Morphing Blame (共有罪産, Mōfingu Bureimu): Joint liability skill. This Cool Beauty (美しくない言説, Disu Kūru Byūtī): Disturbance skill. Don't You Trust Me (あなたは神経を信じますか?, Donto Yū Torasuto Mī): Religious faith skill. Hard Symbol (緩さない束縛, Hādo Shinbaru): Intolerance skill. Low Pride Speech (埃まみれの供述, Rō Puraido Supīchi): Pride skill. Set Years Freestyle (居ても立ってもいなくても同じ, Setto Iyāzu Furīsutairu): Disappearance skill. Hystericord (劣等糸, Hisuterīkōdo): Complex skill. You May Be (そのままのきみが好き, Yū Mei Bī): Mere consolation skill. This skill is noted for having a sarcastic name, as the kanji means "I like you the way you are". Biological Skill Strike Beast (獣軟な姿勢, Sutoraiku Bīsuto): Turn into a giant monster skill. Grotesque Clawset (異爪棚, Gurotesuku Kurōzetto): Lengthen claws skill. Monster Benefit (猛獣我利, Monsutā Benefitto): Increase hunting instinct skill. Can't Be Cat Ear (猫の耳も借りたい, Kyanto Bī Kyatto Iyā): Grow cat ears skill. Nisio Isin notes that this is a skill he wanted to see in action. Giraffe Neck (轆轤首, Jirafu Nekku): Lengthen neck skill. Eye Eye Eye Eye Eye Eye Eye Eye (地獄の一兆目, Ai Ai Ai Ai Ai Ai Ai Ai): Increase number of eyes skill. Tongue Crawly (舌根回し, Tan Kurōrī): Increase number of tongues skill. Dry And Sheller (喉が殻々, Dorai Ando Sherā): Create a shell skill. Fighting Fang (無垢な牙, Faitingu Fangu): Lengthen fangs skill. Infunity Heart (多心房多心室, Infuniti Hāto): Increase number of hearts skill. Eat Sweet (喰吐器官, īto Suīto): Eat anything skill. Ladies And Gentlemen (男尊女敬, Redīsu Ando Jentorumen): Change gender skill. Poison Flame (毒薬骨格, Poizun Furēmu): Breathe deadly poison skill. Sinking Manupilator (腕が鳴る, Shinkingu Manyupirētā): Increase number of arms skill. Hand Leg Walk (歩く足には泥がつく, Hando Reggu Wōku): Increase number of legs skill. Cryptobiosister (完眠, Kuriputobioshisutā): Cryptobiosis skill. Plan Naria (脳だらけ, Puran Naria): Increase number of brains skill. This skill is noted for sharing its kanji with the title of Suisou Is Full of Wriggling Brains. Boy Meats (少年肉, Bōi Mītsu): Muscle enlargement skill. Feather Complex (翼を砕砕, Fezā Konpurekkusu): Grow wings skill. Insect Feather (混虫頭観, Insekuto Fezā): Grow bug wings skill. It is noted that wings and bug wings are completely different.138 Body Face (体中面相, Bodi Feisu): Increase number of faces skill. This skill is noted to be particularly scary.139 Crab Scissors (手技による蟹鋏, Kurabu Shizāzu): Turn both arms into scissors skill. Inter Horn (同異角, Intā Hōn): Grow a horn skill. Meat Tail (生えている, Mīto Tēru): Grow a tail skill. Torino Scale Eyeball (目から鱗が出落ち, Torino Sukēru Aibōru): Turn skin into fish scales skill. Hazard Lamp (血の色に染まれ, Hazādo Ranpu): Aposematic coloration skill. Nisio Isin wonders if he should have called it the warning coloration skill, as that is easier to understand. Bubbly Bitty Life (泡れな人生, Baburī Biti Raifu): Breathe bubbles skill. This skill reportedly resembles a drowning crab. Newcomer (若手の甲, Nyūkamā): Change age skill. Chameleon Of Folklore (発想の避役, Kamereon Obu Fōkuroa): Camouflage skill. Watchdog Food Timer (私の中では五分前, Wocchidoggu Fūdo Taimā): Biological clock skill. Luck Dislike Me (実につかない, Rakku Disuraiku Mī): Fruit skill. Powder Peace (花讒粉花, Paudā Pīsu): Pollen skill. Forever Fragrance (鋭嗅覚, Fōebā Fureguransu): Olfactory development skill. Caterpillar Waist (一心胴体, Kyatapira Uesuto): Turn into a snake skill. Wild Diet (激野性, Wairudo Daietto): Wild intuition skill. Quin Sentence (文節動物, Kuin Sentensu): Talk to animal skill. Diamond Eyes (不祥事に目あり, Daiamondo Aizu): Compound eye skill. Ivy Love (蔦笑わない愛情, Aibii Rabu): Make ivy grow skill. Highly Screw Trouble (巻き困れやすい人, Hairi Sukuryū Toraburu): Turn body into drill skill. Nisio Isin questions if there are creatures with drills. Do Ti La Sol Family (群集真理, Do Shi Ra So Famirī): Form a herd skill. Sticky Line (粘膜粘糸, Sutikkī Rain): Produce sticky string skill. Funeral Synchronicity (葬礼が同化, Fyuneraru Shinkuroni***i): Assimilation skill. Nisio Isin compares this skill to the heavy environmental assimilation of the monkfish. Fishing Meatball (人魚の肉球, Fisshingu Mītobōru): The lower part of your body is like a fish skill. Hungry Dress (肌飢餓餌, Hangurī Doresu): Shedding skill. Hell's Careless (私達不在, Herusu Kearesu): Become a virus skill. Separate Parade (分解脳, Separēto Parēdo): Body decomposition skill. Acid Panic (酸性の人は戦慄, Ashiddo Panikku): Melt with stomach acid skill. As a pun, Nisio Isin asks those who approve (賛成, sansei) of acidity (酸性, sansei) to stand up. Brocken Phenomenon (天輪現掌, Burokken Fenomenon): Make an angel's halo skill. Medical Blood (無血清革命, Medikaru Buraddo): Make serum skill. Lost Omfalos (臍は茶を沸かさない, Rosuto Omufarosu): Increase number of navels skill. Nisio Isin notes that this skill could be placed in a new category, the 100 Meaningless Skills. Meat Liquid (液体化した肉, Mīto Rikiddo): Liquefaction skill. Me Zebra Bull Eye (白黒眼, Mi Zebura Buru Ai): Become striped skill. Double Standard (後天的な双子, Daburu Sutandādo): Divide skill. Must Juice (粘ならない液体, Masuto Jūsu): Spit mucous skill. Exciting One-Side Game (一将功成りて万骨萌える, Ekisaitingu Wan Saido Gēmu): Lengthen bones skill. Oboe (大吠え, ōboe): Intimidation skill. Star Blood (窮血鬼, Sutā Buraddo): Suck blood skill. Rehabililate (複利抗生, Rihabirirēto): Create an antibiotic skill. Problematica Stream (石が流れてこの身が沈む, Puroburematika Sutorīmu): Turn into a fossil skill. Looking Shot (発砲睨み, Rukkingu Shotto): Glare skill. Separate Efficiency (自切の披露, Separēto Efishenshī): Autotomy skill. Mantis Core (頭弄の満点, Mantisu Koa): Make fingers sickle-shaped skill. Fat Marker (脂肪算, Fatto Mākā): Increase and decrease fat skill. Chicken Crown (鶏肋の王座, Chikin Kuraun): Grow a crest skill. Inside Hormone (皮一重, Insaido Horumon): Manipulate intestines skill. Jelly Bone (母なる海体, Jerī Bōn): Soft body skill. Doping Mole (土踏まず, Dōpingu Mōru): Go underground skill. Spiral Needle (指針渦状, Supairaru Nīdoru): Grow needles skill. Skin Needle (棘皮権, Sukin Nīdoru: Grow spines skill. Octopus Dinner (蛸は身を食う, Okutopusu Dinā): Tentacle skill. Big Mouth (大きな口, Biggu Mausu): Turn body into mouth skill. Joint Puzzle (吻合砕身, Jointo Pazuru): Make a proboscis skill. Handy Territory (手に取る領域, Handi Teritorī): Demarcation skill. Rear Breath (呼吸盤, Ria Buresu): Make suckers skill. Small Smart Scrap (小粋な死体息, Sumōru Sumāto Sukurappu): Breathe the nine different breaths skill. Immovable Attacker (不動の大撲, Inmūbaburu Atakkā): Bloat skill. Under Root (腐らない性根, Andā Rūto): Take root skill. Aqua Breath (呼吸伝, Akua Buresu): Breathe through gills skill. Fur Coat Health (毛皮なし, Fā Kōto Herusu): Pelt skill. Metamor Stair (脊髄階段, Metamoru Sutea): Two stage metamorphosis skill. Knocking Old Bridge (朽ち橋を叩いて渡れ, Nokkingu ōrudo Burijji): Grow a beak skill. Slash Nihilism (腹幌鰭腫, Surasshu Nihirizumu): Grow fins skill. Calorie Off Base (絶飲絶食, Karorī Ofu Bēsu): Alimentation is unnecessary skill. Romance Great (白髪燦然状, Romansu Gurēto): Hair hardening skill. Designer's Drug (自分の脳に効いてみろ, Dezaināzu Doraggu): Intracerebral drug skill. Butterfly Pass (剥蝶の瑞膿, Batafurai Pasu): Butterfly scale skill. Turtle Drill Wheels (亀は甲羅に似せて落とし穴, Tātoru Doriru Hoīruzu): Carapace skill. Swim Ink (水蹼我, Suimu Inku): Create webbing skill. Battle Lunger (肺胞戦肺, Batoru Rangā): Lung capacity skill. Swallow Drunker (酔いどれ燕, Suwarōdo Rankā): Swallow whole skill. Smash Teacher (噛み砕いて教える, Sumasshu Tīchā): Mastication skill. Caterpillar Root (芋虫の道程, Kyatapira Rūto): Caterpillar skill. Nisio Isin wonders if this means the user would turn into a caterpillar. Family Sample (骨肉標本, Famirī Sanpuru): Exoskeleton skill. Fourth Parasite (第四寄生, Fōsu Parasaito): Parasite skill. Guide Sensor (指導共感, Gaido Sensā): Synesthesia skill. Talk Fire (舌火になる, Tōku Faiyā): Breathe fire skill. Roomer Cocoon (繭唾の首肯, Rūmā Kokūn): Cocoon skill. Lunch Mate (蠕動幽門, Ranchi Meito): Erode living creatures skill. Mechanical Life (機械文命, Mekanikaru Raifu): Turn body mechanical skill. Normalize (人間, Nōmaraizu): Turn into a human skill. Brain Break (脳と言えない, Burein Bureiku): Brainwashing skill. Memory Note (記憶操失, Memorī Nōto): Memory skill. Boss Skill Spec Over (過身様ごっこ, Supekku ōbā): Become God skill. Tired Play (飽くまで遊び, Taiādo Purei): Become the Devil skill. Manual Memory (模範記憶, Manyuaru Memori): Know every answer skill. Humor Contrast (無様な背比べ, Yūmoa Kontorasuto): Be stronger than the enemy skill. Worst Dream Is (現実がちな少女, Wāsuto Dorimu Izu): Declare it's only a dream skill. Infunity Quest (無人造, Infuniti Kuesuto): Control the infinite skill. Start Play (冷や水で手を焼く, Sutāto Purei): Confusion of cause and effect skill. Friendly World (昨日の敵は今日の奴隷, Furendorī Wārudo): Make your enemies your allies skill. Welcome Hell (豪華地獄をご招待, Uerukamu Heru): Summon Hell skill. Auto Fumble (失態失敗, ōto Fanburu): Make no mistakes skill. Time Bunny (時感作用, Taimu Banī): Manipulate time skill. My Alternative (私の代わりはいくらでも, Mai Orutanativu): Make a backup skill. This is not to be confused with Hanten's position as Ajimu's backup. Circus And Circus (蹴愚政治, Sākasu Ando Sākasu): Charisma skill. Full Name Notorious (名乗るほどの者ではない, Furu Nēmu Nōtoriasu): Steal names skill. Full Name Mysterious (名を名乗れ, Furu Nēmu Misutiriasu: Naming rights skill. Cool From Zero Cool (伊達の素足もないから起こる, Kūru Furomu Zero Kūru): Subdue nothingness skill. Burst Bust (脅威の胸囲, Bāsuto Basuto): Become big-breasted skill. Nisio Isin wonders what kind of boss Ajimu is trying to be. He also points out that the skill name is stupid. Husky Voice Dimension (次元喉果, Hasukī Boisu Dimenshon): Cross dimensions skill. Archery Picking (弓矢に選ばれし経験者達, ācharī Pikkingu): Steal others' experience points skill. Fafrotskies (巣食いの雨, Fafurotsukīzu): Give life skill. Know How Vacuum (人間掃除機, Nou Hau Bakyūmu): Absorb others skill. Another Announce! (魔界予告!, Anazā Anaunsu): Go to the underworld skill. This skill is noted for having an exclamation point in it's name. Lost Password (帰路消失, Rosuto Pasuwādo): Turn enemy back to level one skill. This is noted to be a cruel skill. Boiled Eye (卵々と輝く瞳, Boirudo Ai): Lay eggs skill. Eternal Eternal Life (いつまでも史話合わせに暮らしました, Etānaru Etānaru Raifu): Permanent world skill. Potential Hit (勿体ない資質, Potensharu Hitto): Draw out potential skill. Next Honest (有言実現, Nekusuto Onesuto): Words become reality skill. Area Free (目の届く場所, Eria Furī): Clairvoyance skill. Listen By Chance (話は聞かせてもらった, Rissun Bai Chansu): Enhanced hearing skill. Chirality Test (馬鹿めそれは偽物だ, Kirariti Tesuto): Double skill. Zero Sum Real (存亡, Zero Samu Riaru): Power over life and death skill. Beautiful Last Scene (有数の美意識, Byūtifuru Rasuto Shīn): Self-destruct skill. Promotion Wars (手書きの架空戦記, Puromōshon Wōzu): Start a war skill. Left Legs (忘脚, Refuto Regguzu): Vanish from memories skill. Sequenced Catastrophy (生合成無視, Shīkensu Katasutorofi): Invalidate fate skill. Last Murder (殺人協賛, Rasuto Mādā): Both sides kill each other skill. Most Large Holder (舌禍は衆に敵せず, Mosuto Rāji Horudā): Mass propagation skill. Dark Hole (穴崩離, Dāku Hōru): Control black hole skill. Stage Advantage (選択の夜討ち, Sutēji Adobantēji): Choose the stage skill. Second Life In Jail (収監は第二の転生なり, Sekando Raifu In Jeiru): Be reborn skill. Isolate Average Space (確率隔離食感, Aisorēto Aberēji Supēsu): Manipulate probability skill. Free Climbing (自由自罪, Furī Kuraimingu): Manipulate parameters skill. Intelligent Start (頓知開闢, Interijento Sutāto): World creation skill. Initialize History (歴史的かなり違い, Inisharaizu Hisutorī): Change history skill. Illegal Alchemy (禁断の錬金術, Irīgaru Arukemī): Synthesize life skill. Weak Pointless (若輩者の弱点, Wīku Pointoresu): Weak point erasure skill. Present For You (溺愛を込めて, Purezento Fō Yū): Bestow weak points skill. Feel Retaker (思いやり直せ, Fīru Riteikā): Do a retake skill. Deathst Moment (即視, Desuto Mōmento): If you are seen they die skill. Every Time Slip Everyday Dream (時系列崩壊道中膝栗毛, Eburi Taimu Surippu Eburi Dei Dorīmu): Time travel skill. Metastasis From Head To Tail (全身全霊に転移, Metasutashisu Furomu Heddo Tu Teiru): Take over bodies skill. Eight Hundred True (真実八百, Eito Handoreddo Turū): Prophecy skill. Rob Curtain (鹵獲膜, Robu Kāten): Skill robbery skill. King Mapping (王の座標, Kingu Mappingu): Manipulate coordinates skill. Success Succeed (成功者の後継者, Sakusesu Sakushīdo): Fertilization skill. Undead Genius (死なない遺伝子, Andeddo Jīniasu): Immortality skill. Tuning Character (美調生, Chūningu Kyarakutā): Create a personality skill. Marching Bad (行進する死体, Māchingu Baddo): Control the dead skill. Murder Mathematic (数進黙殺, Mādā Masamatikku): Win against stronger people skill. Baby Planet (生まれたての宇宙, Beibī Puranetto): Create a universe skill. Step By Step (軽い足取り, Suteppu Bai Suteppu): Manipulate macroevolution skill. I Banish (目障りだ, Ai Bānisshu): Annihilation skill. Have A Break Breath (競争排除息, Habu A Bureiku Buresu): End the war skill. Innocent Remodel (お気の無垢まま, Inosento Rimoderu): Remodel humans skill. Death Meeting (死者会, Desu Mītingu): Continue fighting even if you die skill. Past Intervention (故人的な意見, Pasuto Intābenshon): Summon a person of great importance skill. Exception Please (起立気を付け異例, Ekusepushon Purīzu): Create an exception skill. Dime Penalty (天伐敵面, Daimu Penaruti): Pass divine punishment skill. Cold Game (頂点衷死, Kōrudo Gēmu): Finish the game skill. Escape Goat (逃げ出した人達, Esukēpu Gōto): Scapegoat skill. Dying Message (死んでなお健在, Daiingu Messēji): Leave a will skill. Ero-Guro Mirage (ぼやけた実体, Eroguro Mirāju): Turn into a ghost skill. Grap Empty (掌握する巨悪, Gurappu Enputi): Distort space skill. Occupercent (敵衷率, Okyupāsento): Fortune telling skill. Deep Pocket (懐が深海, Dīpu Poketto): Capacity skill. Stronghold In Mystery (不思議の国の蟻の巣, Sutoronguhōrudo In Misutorī): Build a base skill. God Eye (神の視点, Goddo Ai): Interfere with the narrative skill. Nisio Isin calls this skill meta. Surprise Army (驚愕私兵, Sapuraizu āmī): Directing troops skill. Shadow Influence (影の影響力, Shadou Infuruensu): Thought infection skill. Defense Layer (防衛爪, Difensu Reiyā): Form a barrier skill. Transport Plan (命令配達人, Toransupōto Puran): Control fate skill. Complete Jungle (全血全能, Konpurīto Janguru): All of creation skill. Dark Meister (晦冥住み, Dāku Maisutā): Control dark matter skill. Nisio Isin asks "you figured it out?" as a joke on the skill's name (晦冥住み, kaimeizumi) "live in darkness" and (解明済み, kaimeizumi) "figure something out". Sleeping Shell (寝室胎動, Surīpingu Sheru): Sealing skill. Rule Make (頬規制, Rūru Meiku): Create laws skill. Income Support (不老所得, Inkamu Sapōto): Stop aging skill. Drawing Off Course (控え目に描いた勿論, Dorōingu Ofu Kōsu): Conjure materials skill. Sitting Winner (座して勝利を待つ, ***tingu Winā): Fight while sitting skill. Portable Soul (吸魂植物, Pōtaburu Souru): Absorb souls skill. Hesitate Palace (ためらい傷の宮殿, Hejiteito Paresu): Create a maze skill. Repeater Kitsch (蘇生組織, Ripītā Kicchi): Revival skill. Cross Utopia (別想地, Kurosu Yūtopia): Summon shrine skill.[ Shining Backlight Enemy (光ある者は光ある者を敵とする, Shainingu Bakkuraito Enemī): Shining halo skill. Reset Question (質問を繰り返し, Risetto Kuesuchon): Restart from the beginning skill. Last Final Operation (最後の最後の手段, Rasuto Fainaru Operēshon): Burn life skill. Manpower (人間強度, Manpawā): Simply strong skill. Marionette Exercise (不自由な体操, Marionetto Ekusasaizu): Control human bodies skill. Everything Lost (心神喪失, Eburishingu Rosuto): Control heart skill. Skillful (目一杯, Sukirufuru): Master skills skill. Unskilled (実力勝負, Ansukirudo): Don't use skills skill;147 it nullifies and blocks the user's skills for a maximum of three minutes.81 Ajimu leaves this skill to Kumagawa after her death. Ninja Skills Needs Paper (心分身, Nīzu Pēpā): Clone skill. Collateral Slot (早巻きながら, Korateraru Surotto): Scroll skill. Bitter Miserable (ほろ苦い無情, Bitā Mizeraburu): Kunai skill. Glamorous Odds (十中一九, Guramarasu Ozzu): Female ninja skill. Marron Flame (痛火中, Maron Fureimu): Fire element skill. Dessert Vichyssoise (勝ち逃げ水, Dēzato Bishisowāzu): Water element skill. Defending Chance (機を見て守りを見る, Difendingu Chansu): Wood element skill. Hammer Sherbet (狂瀾土遁, Hanmā Shābetto): Earth element skill. Coin Laundry (恋人に追い銭, Koin Randorī): Metal element skill. Sewing Delicacy (繕い刺し事, Sōingu Derikashī): Shadow sewing skill. Surprise Pocket (未知変える塀, Supuraizu Poketto): Hidden door skill. Goal-In File (登り弔詞, Gōru In Fairu): Grappling hook skill. Bad Ball (鳥の子さいさい, Bādo Bōru): Smoke ball skill. Headache Girl (頭ずきんちゃん, Hedikku Gāru): Hood skill. Dummy Annex Frog Bath (蛙池の無辺際, Damī Anekkusu Furogu Basu): Frog skill. Sandwich Thin Dream (奥義に短し枢機に長し, Sandoicchu Shin Dorīmu): Ninja sword skill. About Snooker (銃把ひとからげ, Abauto Sunūkā): Gun grip skill. Hard Question (拷える問い手, Hādo Kuesuchon): Torture skill. Heart Question (拷手抗問, Hāto Kuesuchon): Torture resistance skill. Empty Cicada (空っぽの処刑台, Enputi Shikeidā): Cicada skill. Chiffon Needle (舌の上の針山, Shifon Nīdoru): Hidden needle skill. Torino Scale (案察, Torino Sukēru): Assassination skill. Hurricane Arrow (吹き荒れろ, Harikēn Arō): Blowgun skill. Water Spider (入水視察, Wōtā Supaidā): Water spider skill. Frontier Offside (木上の飛翔, Furontia Ofusaido): Move through treetops skill. Eat Ball Ration (腹一丸, īto Bōru Rēshon): Ration pill skill. Masked Sample (悪巧みな変走, Masukudo Sanpuru): Disguise skill. Last Rod (末刃杖, Rasuto Roddo): Sword cane skill. Shocking Corduroy (縦穴式縦虚, Shokkingu Kōdyuroi): Trap skill. Strange Wood (木の実木のもも, Sutorenji Uddo): Body replacement skill. Recycle Paper (両面壁紙, Risaikuru Pēpā): Cloak of invisibility skill. Spikey Spicy (魔芽血敷き, Supaikī Supaishī): Caltrop skill. Omit Aspite (秘扇, Omitto Asupīte): Iron fan skill. Roaring Aventure (虐転左様なら, Rōringu Abanchūru): Secret door skill. Inner Link (見え見えな鎖, Innā Rinku): Chain mail skill. Cyclone Chain Tie-Up (怪転鎌, Saikuron Chēn Taiappu): Chain-sickle skill. Dog Song (愛犬歌, Doggu Songu): Ninja dog skill. Surface Poison (毒の上塗り, Sāfesu Poizun): Hidden poison skill. Autumn Whistle (木枯らしの封物視, ōtamu Byūbyū): Hiding in leaves skill. Butterfly Spy (諜々発死, Batafurai Supai): Espionage skill. Scat Incident (ひっかき問題, Sukyatto Inshidento): Claw skill. It is noted that Rankaku Yoshinogari would likely want to have this skill. Miscast Polaris (誤植の暗号, Misukyasuto Porarisu): Five color light skill. Floor Stroop (床中に剣あり, Furoa Sutorūpu): Hidden sword skill. Pattern Warmer (控え踏襲, Patān Wōmā): Waiting in the ceiling skill. Silent Steering (五分休歩, Sairento Sutearingu): Stealthy step skill. Jigsaw Memory (刻々の記憶, Jigusō Memorī): Unforgotten skill. Knapsack Kite (海の悪魔は空を飛ぶ, Nappuzakku Kaito): Large kite skill. Near Shield (不落畳, Nia Shīrudo): Tatami flip skill. Perfect House (家内完全, Pāfekuto Hausu): Ninja mansion skill. Hometown Steal (抜け駆けっこ, Hōmutaun Suchīru): Fugitive ninja skill. Protagonist Skills Friendship Margin (超越同衆, Furendoshippu Mājin): Friendship skill. Speedy Pain (疾風努闘, Supīdi Pein): Effort skill. Appetizer Party (多勝の宴, Apetaizā Pāti): Victory skill. Hopeful Letter Case (頼りがないのは元気な証拠, Hōpufuru Retā Kēsu): Trust skill. Revenge Appeal (復讐漂う, Ribenji Apīru): Vengeance skill. Get Two License (仲間撃ちの話, Gettsū Raisensu): Nakama skill. Chairman Junior (伝統は二の継ぎ, Cheaman Junia): Lineage skill. Warning Anthology (浪漫主意報, Wāningu Ansorojī): Romance skill. Not Guilty(夢無実, Notto Giruti) : Dream skill. Belly Buddy Body (お互い棒, Berii Badi Bodi): Partner skill. Hide Regular (定例隠し, Haido Regyurā): Uncooperative skill. Pursus Lovely (愛対人, Pāsasu Raburī): Love skill. Careless Scythe (鎌滔々, Kearesu Saisu): Pure skill. Zero Base Condenser (ふんだんの行い, Zero Bēsu Kondensā): Luck skill. Gloomy Garter Toss (仲々ない縁断, Gurūmī Gātā Tosu): Bonds skill. Enemy Seed (好適種, Enemī Shīdo): Rival skill. Heart Break Sea Sense (胸騒ぎの海勘, Hāto Bureiku Shī Sensu): Intuition skill. Fuzzy Justice Parade Rear (単文孤証の正統性, Fajī Jasutisu Pareido Ria): Justice skill. Egotistic Key Life (鍵鑰すべき命, Egoisutikku Kī Raifu): Non-lethal skill. Humor Step (段々冗, Yūmoa Suteppu): Funny skill. Disappear Desire (金も命もいらない, Disupia Dezaia): Unselfish skill. Best Nine (九死に九生, Besuto Nain): Close call skill. Revelator (限界知らず, Reberētā): Growth skill. Your Ecstasy (優悦感, Yua Ekusutashī): Gentleness skill. Counter Crime (逆道登り, Kauntā Kuraimu): Rebellious spirit skill. Veryguda (使命使命, Berīguddā): Mission skill. Fresh Nostalgia (想回感, Furesshu Nosutarujā): Sad past skill. Antiknock Route (にやりと笑って痩せ我慢, Anchinokku Rūto): Will power skill. This skill is noted for being cool. Angry Stability (情緒安定, Angurī Sutabiriti): Rage skill. Missile Pheromone (異性豊かな人, Misairu Feromon): Popularity skill. Visual War (下から目線, Vijuaru Wō): Weakness skill. It is noted that despite being a Protagonist skill, this skill is more like Kumagawa than Medaka. Give Down (否諦, Gibu Daun): Don't give up skill. Recovery Mince (全治死, Rikabari Minchi): Astounding resilience skill. Pretty Coacher's Rule (可愛い子世に憚る, Puriti Kōchāzu Rūru): Charm skill. Family Report (家族回帰, Famirī Repōto): Family skill. Duty Sign (義理兆候, Dyūti Sain): Sympathy skill. Dessin Full House (二枚鬼舞, Dessan Furu Hausu): Heart throb skill. Skeleton Three Card (三枚三眛, Sukereton Surī Kādo): Comedian skill. Animal Whisper (動物交感, Animaru Wisupā): Understanding the hearts of animals skill. It is noted that Medaka covets this skill. Next Inflation (永遠なる角逐, Nekusuto Infurēshon): Excess skill. Ultra Fair Ball (段違い公平棒, Urutora Fea Bōru): Fair and square skill. Charismile (魅了, Karisumairu): Unifying force skill. Nice Guy Pavilion (手放し褒め, Naisu Gai Pabirion): Good will skill. Liquor Fashion (決め細やか, Rikā Fasshon): Stylish skill. Rhetoric Parasol (大切なひと言, Retorikku Parasoru): Catch phrase skill. Killer Attack (灰燼の一撃, Kirā Atakku): Special move skill. No Side Throw (握手投げ, Nō Saido Surō): Forgiveness skill. Freeks (自由化, Furīkusu): Freedom skill. Happy End (幸福の終わり, Happī Endo): Conclusion skill. Angel Style (善行権, Enzeru Sutairu): Protagonist revision skill 'Gallery Omni-God slater attacking thing.png|Ajimu Najimi using Shadow Out on Yxz Logan.jpeg|Logan Paul is afraid of Ajimu Najimi Big explosion.jpg|Kuhbas was blown up by Ajimu Najimi after she used Humor Contrast Skill Shaggy is dead.png|Shaggy (Overexaggerated) killed by Ajimu Najimi after she used Perfect House skill 170215-warshaw-rats-tease sqbg3w.jpg|Fat Mom being transformed into a rat after thinking about Ajimu Zeno after he tried to fight Tails Doll.jpg|Zeno was killed by Ajimi Najumu after she used Atomic Number skill Stalins Funeral.jpg|Stalin after she used Monster Red on him IMG_1127.JPG|Ajimu Najimi can end your pathetic anime series so she is stronger than this unless wiki IMG_1128.PNG|She has so many abilities you can't even imagine 684Ichigo bifurcates.png|Yhwach (MaxWanked) getting slashed away by Bad Bye Commiebrobot.jpg|Ajimu using Heart Control on Yxz Daniel is dead.png|Daniel (Wanked) decided to drink his own Kool-Aid after she used Appetizer Party skill Baldi dead body.png|Baldi (The real profile) after she used Hurricane Arrow on him Whitescreen.jpg|Black after she used Traffic Serious on him for being always on top for no reason Byeabye.gif|The Overpowered Characters of Joke Battles Wiki Alliance closed down after all it's members and ex members as well as anyone who would ever join it were destroyed easily by Ajimu Najimi Capture.PNG|The Final Pam accepting her loss List of foes she killed Logan Paul (She erased him) HOSTLESS (I solo FNAF) The Sans Above All (I solo Undertale) Thanos (Exaggerated) (Stupid marvel character) Yxz (Made him shit his robotic circuits) Fat Mom (Aijimu Najimi has no mom Kuhbas (Erased him) Black (He's an overrated piece of shit so he has to go away) Sheep Queen (Stupid sheep) All profiles here Category:Characters Category:Russian Naruto's Profiles